A father again
by irishwerewolves
Summary: another child in the Black family? is this really happening or are we being deceived? this is the sequel to A father at last. make sure you read that first. otherwise this won't make sense.


**A father again…???**

Sirius Black was sitting in his cell in Azkaban Prison, tears running down his cheeks. He was in tears because two years ago, he had been released and he returned to his wife and two daughters, however, his former friend had killed one of his daughters, Christine, and raped his wife, Natalie, and shortening her pregnancy, in order for her to give birth a couple of minutes later. The newborn child was not Sirius'; instead, it was his former friend, Peter Pettigrew's child.

"Why, Pettigrew!?" he shouted, tears spilling rapidly out of his eyes. "Why did you kill my daughter and rape my wife!? I'll get you back for what you did to myself and my family! I promise you!"

"Sirius?" asked a familiar female voice timidly. Sirius looked up, as a tall woman with long, medium brown hair and blue-gray eyes came out of the shadows.

"Natalie!" Sirius exclaimed, clearly shocked by her presence. "What are you doing here? And where are the kids?" he asked her, pulling her into a hug.

"The kids are here too. They're just asleep at the moment." Natalie replied, cuddling up close to her husband. "And as for what we're doing here; well, I think that's self-explanatory, wouldn't you say?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, bemused.

"Well, I'm glad some things haven't changed in the two years I haven't seen you for." Natalie smiled. "Last night, I decided I couldn't live without you any longer, so I asked the kids if they wanted to see you again, and they both instantly said yes, so I brought them here with me, and well…the aurors were obviously on the regular cell-check last night, because they caught me and flew into a rage. They said visiting times were over and that I was basically breaking into the prison and threw me in here. I asked them to return the kids and they threw them in here too. Thankfully they thought my wand was still at home, so they didn't bother to take it off me."

"I must've been asleep when that was taking place, then. Because I don't remember that happening anytime I was awake."

"You were asleep. I looked around to see if there was anyone else in this cell, and I saw you asleep on the floor. You looked cold, so I lay next to you, after making sure the kids were okay."

"No wonder I could feel a warm body next to mine. It was you!" he said, kissing her. "Although I'm not happy about you being in here, I sure am glad to see you. By the way, how are Martha and Georgia?"

"Well, they're okay, although Georgia's been a bit sick lately with the flu." Natalie replied, when suddenly a little cough interrupted the couple's conversation. They looked up towards where the cough came from and saw Georgia sitting up coughing up what looked horribly like blood. Natalie ran over to her one year old daughter and picked her up gently. She checked her over, when the little girl stopped breathing completely. Natalie checked her pulse, but couldn't feel anything.

"No, please don't die on me Georgia. Please." She whispered, performing CPR on her daughter. "Sirius! Georgia's gone into full cardiac arrest!" she called and her husband came running over and knelt next to his wife and her daughter.

It took approximately twenty minutes before Natalie tired, and Georgia was still in cardiac arrest.

"Sirius, please take over." She said and Sirius took over, copying what she did in the way of compressions. "Sirius, I think that might be a little too hard. Try a little bit gentler." She said and Sirius softened his compressions slightly.

"Is this better Natalie?" he asked her, before doing the two breaths.

"Much better. Make sure you've made the seal over the mouth and nose so no air can escape." She said and he nodded, now doing the compressions again. "When you tire, let me take over again, but hopefully her heart will be going again by that time." She added softly and she continued instructing him.

Twelve minutes later, Georgia's heart had finally started up again and Natalie healed her bleeding in the trachea, which, she had found out, was the cause of her coughing up blood.

Sirius had stopped CPR as soon as he could feel a beat in the chest and told his wife that he could feel her heart beating. She checked her daughter's pulse and sighed when she felt one.

"Thank you for your help Sirius." She whispered and he hugged her.

"No problem Natalie. I was willing to help." He replied, kissing her.

"Mummy?" asked a small voice. Sirius and Natalie broke apart and looked to see Martha looking up at Sirius curiously. "Who's that, Mummy?" she asked.

"This is your Daddy, Martha." Natalie replied, picking her daughter up into her arms and hugging her.

"Really?" she asked, but she held her arms out to him all the same. Sirius took her from his wife and she looked into his eyes. "Daddy?" she asked him and he smiled.

"Yes it's me, Daddy." He replied and she laughed and hugged him.

"Mummy, who is Martha hugging?" Georgia asked, climbing into her mother's lap.

"She's hugging your Daddy. Do you want to say hello to him too, Georgia?" Natalie answered and Georgia laughed and climbed, instead, into Sirius' lap.

"Daddy?" she asked timidly. Sirius looked down at her and smiled, scooping her up into his arms.

"Yes, Daddy's here." He whispered into her ear, tickling her. She squealed in laughter and Natalie smiled.

"Gee Sirius, I didn't realise they liked you that much, that quickly." She laughed.

"Do you want a hug, now too, do you?" he asked her and she laughed.

"I'm not your daughter Sirius. I'm your wife." She laughed. "But, yes I wouldn't mind a hug." She said, hugging him.

"Why am I surrounded by girls?" he asked suddenly and Natalie looked at him.

"Because you are." She said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

Three weeks later, Sirius woke to the sound of a rattling breath and the screaming of a young child and sat up instantly. In the semi-darkness, he could see a tall hooded creature bending over the form of his daughter. Being careful not to wake his wife, he took her wand and aimed it at the creature.

"_Lumos_." He muttered and saw a dementor bending over Martha and trying to suck her soul out of her body, but it was failing dismally, as Martha insisted on keeping her mouth closed. "_Expecto Patronum_!" he shouted and a large, silver dog-like creature erupted from the end of Natalie's wand. The dog-like creature ran at the dementor and it fled, leaving Martha there, crying, shivering and gasping for breath. Laying Natalie's wand next to her, he ran over to his daughter and picked her up, holding her close so she could share his body heat, but also to comfort her.

"Daddy was that thing going to kill me?" Martha whimpered and Sirius looked into her eyes.

"No. It's alright Martha, that creature's gone now, you're safe." He whispered and Martha stopped crying and hugged him.

"Sirius, what happened to Martha?" asked a voice and Sirius looked over to the location and saw Natalie sitting up in bed and walked over to her.

"Not much more than a dementor trying to suck out her soul and scaring her in the meantime." Sirius replied, sitting back down and placing his daughter in her mother's arms.

"Is she alright?" Natalie asked, checking her daughter over.

"She's fine, the dementor didn't get much further than to give her a bit of a fright, and almost develop hypothermia." He said, placing his arm round his wife's shoulders.

"Alright, I'll just have to warm her up slowly and she should be fine."

"I've already started; I shared my body heat with her to get her accustomed to it." Sirius said and Natalie kissed him.

"Thank you Sirius." She whispered and he nodded.

"There's almost no point in thanking me, I was just doing what I thought was best for my daughter." He said and she laughed softly.

"There's still a point in thanking you. You helped save her life."

"Okay, okay, you can thank me. But I just did what I thought was best. And besides, I don't think I ever want to live to see the day she died. I don't want to lose her or Georgia like we lost Christine." He said sadly, hugging his wife.

"I also have something I want to tell you. Sirius, I'm pregnant with your baby." She whispered and he looked surprised but pleased at the same time.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you darling." He replied, kissing her.

"Okay Sirius, that's enough. I think we shouldn't kiss in front of Martha or Georgia." She said, pulling away about two seconds later.

"Why?" he asked, jokily, before kissing her again.

"Sirius! Don't do that. We'll scar their minds." She said, pulling away again. "They're still a bit too young."

"Okay then Natalie. Fine." Sirius replied, giving in. "But that can't stop the congratulations, that we're finally going to have another baby, after about almost three years of trying."

"I know Sirius."

"Mummy, Daddy, why were you doing that?" Georgia asked and Sirius and Natalie looked down at her.

"Because it's a way of expressing love." Sirius replied, taking her into his arms.

"Sirius, stop saying things that they're too young to know." Natalie said exasperatedly.

"Sorry Natalie." He sighed, before laughing.

"What now, Sirius?"

"Your expression. It's priceless." Sirius replied, still laughing.

"Daddy, what does 'expressing' mean?" Georgia asked, growing more curious by the second.

"Expressing means showing how you're feeling." Sirius replied, while Natalie shook her head in disapproval. "Natalie, you can't stop me explaining things she doesn't understand to her." He added, looking at his wife.

"I know Sirius, I just don't approve of the way you're explaining it to them."

Natalie had been preparing for the birth of her new baby for the next nine months; however she hadn't been prepared for the time to give birth. It was 10:00pm when she began feeling the contractions, but she had no nurse to help her deliver it.

"Sirius!" she whispered urgently, shaking Sirius awake. "Sirius, I'm in labour!"

"What?" Sirius groaned opening his eyes slowly. "What's wrong Natalie?" he asked her, now sitting up slowly.

"I've gone into labour. And there's no nurse nearby." Natalie said, before clutching her stomach as another contraction passed.

"Okay Natalie, just calm down." Sirius said, his arms around her shoulders as he helped her into a laying down position. "Who do you want me to get? Or do you want me to deliver it, like I did Georgia, about two years ago?" he asked her.

"I don't think we'll be able to get anyone here quick enough to – argh! Oh god I think my waters just broke!" she said suddenly. "Sirius, you just deliver it, quick!"

Sirius gave her hand a gentle squeeze before using Natalie's wand to create a barrier that made it impossible for anyone on the other side to see or hear what was going on inside it, but they could see out of it.

Soon after, Natalie had given birth, and Sirius was just cleaning his newborn child up before he handed it to his wife.

"Congratulations Natalie, it's a boy." He said softly, handing the tiny baby boy to his wife.

"Cody. We're calling him Cody." Natalie said instantly, smiling down at her son.

"Okay. Cody it is then." Sirius replied, hugging his wife gently, before kissing his newborn son on the forehead.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" screamed a voice and Sirius and Natalie looked over to the source of the noise and saw, to their horror, that Martha was in the arms of a stranger, and he had a long, shining silver dagger above her chest.

"Wait here Natalie. I'll just need your wand and I'll have her back in no time, without any injuries. I hope." He added with a worried grin. He picked up his wife's wand and running out of the barrier. "Let go of my daughter, before I make you let go of her!" he shouted at the man, who just laughed and dropped the dagger. Martha screams of pain were barely heard over Sirius' shouts of abuse at the man as he dropped Martha and left. Sirius ran up to his daughter, who was barely breathing and he took the knife out of her chest and healed the wound, before checking her pulse and breathing. He sighed when he felt one, but he carried her back into the barrier, only to see his wife not breathing at all and covered in blood.

"Natalie?" he said weakly, dropping to his knees next to his wife and healing her wounds, before making sure Cody was still there and alive. However, when he checked his wife's pulse, he found nothing, so he began the chest compressions the way she had taught him to do if she ever needed it.

After ten minutes of CPR, Sirius sighed as he felt Natalie's heart beat once, and then heard her breathe slowly and gently. Stopping his compressions, he gently turned her onto her side, making sure her top leg was right over the other one, so that the knee was touching the ground and gently turned her head upwards.

"Sirius?" she groaned and Sirius smiled at her.

"Natalie. Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I-I think so." She said. "Where's Cody?" she added.

"He's here in my arms. And Martha and Georgia are okay as well." He said, helping her into a sitting position so she was leaning against his chest and handing Cody to her.

"MUMMY!!!" came a scream as Martha and Georgia came running over and looked as though they were going to throw themselves in their mother's arms, before Sirius stopped them.

"Don't throw yourself at your mummy girls. She isn't feeling too well. You can hug her, but don't throw yourself at her, okay?" he said and they nodded, walking up to their mother instead, and hugging her.

Five weeks later, Natalie and the three kids farewelled Sirius and left to go back home.

"I'll return home to you all one day. I promise." Sirius said, hugging first his daughters, before kissing his son on the forehead and hugging his wife.

"Goodbye Sirius. Please take care of yourself." Natalie whispered to him, tears running slowly down her face.

"Don't cry darling. I'll be okay." He whispered tenderly, kissing her softly before she led her daughters and son out of the cell and disapparated with them. He sighed sadly and sat back down in the cell, thinking about past events.

**The end!!!**


End file.
